narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sand Body
Body Flicker? Eh, i just thought this was sand body flicker. - SimAnt 16:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *Body flicker uses sand to disguise movement. In the movie, it's very clear that he actually becomes sand. Kinda like a sand version of Suigetsu's Hydration Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 16:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) **I think the sandspout thing might just be sand surrounding his lower body. I also thought it was sand disguising his movement and him quickly using substitution with the sand. When he flies away and disperses into sand, that could be him suddenly moving and substituting with sand. When the sand flows into the shape of his body, I thought that was him substituting in as soon as the sand takes his body shape. Otherwise, it doesn't make sense why he could just turn into sand and become completely invulnerable, such as when Naruto punched him. That only cracked his Armor of Sand. --GoDai (talk) 06:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) * I disagree about him not being able to turn into sand. In the movie, can't it be suggested that the reason his Sand Shield within his gourd remained closed even when Naruto attacked with the Rasengan and the punch was that since Gaara was in Sand form the injuries would not have affected him? After all, we havent seen much of his new abilities after the the time-skip except for this fight with Naruto, versus Deidara and at the Kage Meeting against Sasuke. So i would assume that turning into sand would be a new development in shippuden.User:Kyle Ethan 15:05, May 03, 2010(UTC) **Gaara did use the Shield of Sand, but he just didn't think Naruto could break through it. It was a surprise, and he still attempted to use it again, but he didn't have enough power and focus after he was suddenly punched. It was clear that Gaara took damage, and if he could turn into sand, it is not clear why. --GoDai (talk) 23:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * Gaara's gourd throughout the fight was seen to be closed at all times. The sand which was used as his shield came from the ground so his Chakra-enhanced special sand was not used in this match after all it would defend Gaara from Naruto's punch regardless of Gaara's surprise, for example it was fast enough to detect the Amaterasu in the Fuve Kage Summit Arc. Also, after he was punched the Sand stopped because of loss of Gaara's focus in manipulating the Sand from the ground because if it were the Shield of Sand which is automatic, it would have still protected him. After being punched, the sand stops flowing and then cracks which raises enough dust for Gaara to withdraw allowing Naruto to pass, so therefore it can be seen that he was in the same Sand Form at the time.Kyle Ethan May 6, 2010 Derived techniques Should there be separate articles on the ways Gaara uses this? He used this both as a mean of transportation and as a way to fight, partially turning into sand and using it to rise, kinda like in a waterspout, but with sand instead. Omnibender - Talk - 17:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Chakra Flow? Is this Chakra FLow?-- (talk) 02:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :You know, though I'm not too well versed on what chakra flow is outside of the use in weapons. Going from Rōshi's Lava Release Armour's classification, I'd say yes.--Cerez365™ 03:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Used in anime or manga? Against Rock Lee, when he countered the front lotus technique by switching with a sand clone, when he appeared behind rock lee, he was shown reconstructing his body from sand. isn't this a variant of the sand body jutsu?, the anime portrays it more clearly. (Jaakor48 (talk) 18:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC)) : No, he hid under his sand. His body wasn't composed of sand in any shape or form.--Omojuze (talk) 18:56, April 29, 2015 (UTC) dang just rechecked it,i need to get my eyes checked (Jaakor48 (talk) 19:39, April 29, 2015 (UTC))